The Clifftop
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Richard and Kori were made for each other, everyone thought so, and there was a special place that the two had where everything happened, the clifftop. But one day it all goes wrong. Attempt at sad, RobStar/RichKori. R&R please!


****

**I don't know what possessed me to write this…I think I first got the idea in English when we watched a video with pictures relating to Sonnet 130 by Shakespeare. (A cool poem, and sorta sweet…but I don't think I'd be too happy if someone said I was ugly with wire hairs, bad breath, even though they loved me…¬_¬) **

**So yeah, this picture (If you want to see it, then I think it was this: ****) Was relating to the bit about the Goddess and stuff. (If you know the poem then you'll know what I'm talking about…)**

**So yeah, end of ramble, awesome poem, bit insulting, but funkified picture. (Yes, I said funkified…)**

**So yeah, here we go! Yeah depressingness! (Failed depressingness…:S)**

**I own Teen Titans…IN MY DREAMS! *Crazed laughter***

**Ahem, Anywho, enjoy! And sorry that it sucks, I can't help that...:(**

**

* * *

**

The cliffs meant a lot to Richard Grayson. They were a gorgeous place, with lush green grass covering the surface, broken only by a small path lined with small, colourful flowers that unravelled to the East. The view was amazing as well, golden sand sloped to the right, sea smashed against rocks on the left, and waves rose and fell in shades of blue and green to the front. When the time was right, you could see the glorious golden disk that was the sun sink behind these waves, sending silver across the darkened water. A fantastic light show of pinks, purples, oranges and red streaked the sky, and clouds glowed soft coral.

And it was when during a masterpiece like this that it all went wrong.

/\/\/\

It was a warm, summers evening, seagulls circled a scenic area on the cliff as two young adults made their way up. Both were approximately the same height, although the one behind was perhaps slightly taller. The man, in front, helped his lady friend to the summit. By the path, on a particularly soft patch of grass, there was a picnic blanket set up with a wicker basket and a bucket of ice in which a bottle of wine was chilling.

"Oh, Richard, this is marvellous!" Gasped Kori Ander as her large green eyes scanned the area. Richard chuckled as he took her hand and led her to the picnic blanket where both sat down.

"Champagne?" he asked, holding two flutes.

"Please."

He poured some of the sparkling liquid from the bottle into both flutes then handed one to Kori. The evening sun gave off a gentle glow that illuminated their features as they both took a sip.

The young couple were celebrating their first wedding anniversary. Many thought it was rushed; they had only been 21 when they had wed, but it soon became clear that the two were made for each other.

Eventually Richard opened the basket and took out some food, pre-prepared by his butler and good friend. Both enjoyed a delicious yet simple meal as the sun sank lower and lower behind the sea. The splattering of silver dulled as the water turned black, contrasting with the yellowing sky.

Soon they had finished eating and Kori was on her feet, smelling the flowers by the path as she loved to. Richard smiled from further back, watching her enjoy herself. He couldn't help but let out a small sigh of content. She was his everything, he loved her and he was sure she loved him too. He loved her hair, long, lustrous and ruby red, shimmering like scarlet water. He loved her peridot green eyes, the way they sparkled with child like innocence. He loved how she fit so comfortable in his arms, the warmth that radiated from her body.

And it happened when his thoughts were on her.

There was a shrill shriek and a crumble as part of the cliff cracked and started to slump down the face, his love still on it.

"KORI!" he yelled, rushing over and falling to his stomach as he reached down to grab her. Their hands touched for a second before she was dragged down by gravity toward the vicious rocks and merciless waves below, and his whole world crumbled like the rocks that had pulled Kori down. He snapped his eyes closed as her body was ripped apart and the water was coloured shimmering scarlet. And then the sun disappeared behind the murderous ocean.

/\/\/\

And so there he was, sitting on the cliff, watching the waves rise and fall along the coastline down to the right. In his hand was a small, silver chain with a dark green pendant. He had planned to give it to Kori on their first anniversary, but now it was too late. In his other hand was a tiny silver ring with a large, sparkling diamond. A tear fell from his eye and splashed on the stone. It was her wedding ring, and had washed up on shore the day after she perished.

It pained his heart to look at them, so he slipped them back into a small, black box he kept in his pocket.

His eyes drifted to the area she had fallen from, it was like someone had taken a bite from the edge of the cliff, and chunk of his heart. He let out a broken sigh, the weep of a man who had no more tears left to cry; as he remembered the first time he had brought her up here.

"C'mon Kori! It's just up here!" 12 year old Richard exclaimed, running up a rocky bank with cute, preteen Kori close behind. Her hair was in two bunches, and his was cut short and smart. They two kids burst onto the cliff. "Isn't it cool?"

"Wow! It-it is beautiful!" Kori said, her eyes lighting up. She skipped further forward into the morning sun, giggling as she caught sight of the many flowers.

"Look how high we are!" Richard enthused, pulling her toward the edge of the cliff where he breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of sea salt in his nose. Kori stood next to him, watching the amazing views around her.

"This place is amazing, Richard…" she breathed. "How did you find it?"

"Me and Gar were exploring the beach, and we found a path to this place!"

Kori sighed with content, sitting down on the grass with her feet dangling over the edge and her fingers brushing against the soft petals of the flowers. Richard got an idea. He got up – Kori didn't notice – and started picking flowers. He took some of every colour, a bundle of blue ones, a posy of pink ones, a couple of crimson ones, and soon had a pretty bunch of flowers which he presented to Kori with an embarrassed smile and a faint flush on his face.

"Oh, thank you! They are so fragrant." Kori smiled warmly, taking the flowers and inhaling their scent.

/\/\/\

Richard blinked away stray tears than lingered on his eyelashes, then brushed them away furiously with his hand. Night was approaching; the sky had turned blood red, and the sun a burning circle of hellish fire. It descended slowly and steadily behind the black waves, and reminded him of a very special night.

_Breathe, Richard, breathe…_ Richard chanted in his head, trying to even out his breathing as he sat amongst the grass and flowers on the cliff. He checked his watch, 7:59pm. One minute, one minute, just one minute. For the umpteenth time, he made sure everything was in place.

**Food, check.**

**Picnic blanket, check.**

**Ring, check.**

Good, everything was there, as it had been three and a half minutes ago. He checked his watch, 8:01pm. One minute! She was one minute late! What if she didn't show, what if-

"Richard?"

Kori's voice broke the silence and calmed his mind. She was here, one minute late, but what did a minute matter?

"Kori!" Richard jumped up and went over, trying to act cool about it but really he was a bundle of nerves, and it showed. "You came! And, uhh, you look beautiful this evening…"

Kori blushed prettily. "Thank you, Richard, you look very handsome."

"Uhh, thanks…Um, shall we sit?" He led her to the picnic blanket and started pouring some wine into glasses, then handed one to her. She accepted it gratefully and sipped a little as he got out some food. The small amount of wine he drank calmed Richard, and when Kori had eaten the last of her desert, he was ready.

Richard took her hand and took her to the opposite side of the cliff, where in nine or so hours, the sun was due to rise. "Kori…I love you. I love everything about you, your smile and your hair and your eyes…" he trailed off slightly, getting lost in those gorgeous green emeralds. "And, I love you so…please…" He fumbled with the black box in his pocket, trying to get it out without accidentally opening it. "Will you-" He managed to pull it out and hold it out to her whilst getting down on one knee. He opened it and showed her the silver and diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

/\/\/\

The sun was well and truly set, letting the spattering of stars in the sky shine bright. The waning moon glowed. He stared at it for a while, as if willing it to absorb his pain and take it away forever. But it didn't. It just sat there, hanging by invisible thread, watching him wallow in his pain. Eventually he drew his eyes away from it. Tonight it was the exact same shape as it had been years ago.

"Um, Kori…can I talk to you?" Richard asked shyly, quaking in his 13 year old boots. Kori had grown a little in just one year, her hair longer, shinier, and no longer put up in childish bunches. He had grown his hair too, and he was experimenting with hair gel.

"Of course, Richard." She replied in her sweet, innocent voice. Richard visibly took a large breath, readying himself to do, or say, something he had kept bottled up for some time.

"Okay, I can do this," he whispered to himself, glancing away for a second before returning his gaze to those eyes. "Please don't get mad but, um, I-I really like you…"

"I like you too, Richard." Kori replied cheerfully. Richard looked stunned. "You are my friend, are you not?"

He almost chocked on thin air. "I-uh-yeah but…I, I don't mean like that…" Kori cocked her head to the side, as Richard tried not to smile at the cuteness. "I-I mean that I…I really, really like you. _Like_ like you…"

Kori still looked perplexed, but there was a shimmer of something else in her eyes.

_Well, actions speak louder than words…_Richard thought to himself, then, _I hope I don't get slapped for this._ And then he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers.

There was a second of nothing, as Kori's eyes grew wide with surprise. Richard was starting to regret his decision when her eyes fluttered to a close and he felt the kiss being returned. His mouth tilted upwards as he enjoyed his first kiss.

/\/\/\

Clouds were starting to drift in as Richard's eyes became heavy. He tried in vain to keep them open, but didn't prevail. The calming noises of the sea faded slowly, only disturbed by the endless chirping of crickets. However, soon all noise became silent, and all light turned dark.

/\/\/\

He was still on the cliff. It was night, as it had been before, and there was a pale pink glow coming from one side. That was where the sun would rise, had risen many times like the sun had set many times behind him. There was a pressure, warmth, on his left side, and looked down to see his love asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. A smile came to his face. Perhaps it was a dream, just a bad dream. She wasn't dead, and he wasn't mourning quietly on a lonely cliff. She was in his arms and as beautiful as ever.

"My love," he whispered as she started to stir. Kori looked up, but not at him, instead toward the East where the pink glow was coming from. She stood, and without so much as a second glance toward him, went toward the edge. Richard jumped up, panicked. Where was she going? She'd already fallen off once, and he wasn't about to watch her do so again. He grabbed her arm, but she shook him off easily. He tried to grab her again, firmer, but his hand refused to hold on to her.

He was stressed; it showed in his rapid breathing and wide eyes. But still Kori walked. She stopped at the very edge of the cliff, except it was no longer the edge as a long, dark staircase had appeared in the exact spot where she had fallen. It rose to where the sun was rising, hidden behind coral stained clouds, like crumpled satin. She put a foot on the first, stone step. The sea swirled and swished below, turning an angry steel grey. Waves grew bigger and bigger, smashing against the fatal rocks below.

Richard tried to follow. He scrambled after her, but she was already on the seventh step. He scurried up the steps, but as he ascended the sea got more violent. The waves thrashed below, the sea spray flying up to prick his legs with cold. But he carried on. Kori was still ahead, and he was falling behind. The waves grew taller, more ferocious. They licked his shoes and tickled his ankles.

He was half way up now, close to the clouds that had turned iron in colour. Kori was almost at the top, the sun turning a small section of the cloud gold. She didn't even look back as she stepped through the light, and an ice cold wave engulfed him.

/\/\/\

Richard tore himself away from the nightmare, blinking the fear from his eyes. He looked around, and found himself back on the cliff, alive…and alone. Oh how cruel was fate? Bringing him so close, raising his hopes so high, only to dash them down. The sky was paler now; pinks and yellows behind him as the sun began its ascent. He didn't feel much like looking at it now. The gloom of despair was thick around him, fogging his vision to true beauty of his surroundings. It had hurt him enough already, and now he was cutting himself away from it.

It wasn't until later that he turned, everything above him was blue, but the dusty pink clouds in the East. And they glowed with brilliance, the kind of brilliance he only saw in Kori, the brilliance he had loved.

And it was in a blinded remorse for his lost love, that he saw the stairs, winding and curving, were like a continuation of the pathway. Flowers lined the edge, the same flowers that grew on the cliff. White doves fluttered past him, many going on to fly along the stairs, but one stayed and landed in front of Richard, turning its body as if motioning him to go up the stairs. His eyes strayed to the top, where the steps disappearing into the golden light of the sun, and a figure appeared with her arms outstretched.

"Kori…" Richard breathed, stepping forward to the cliffs edge. And there she was, far away but he could see her. He could see her ruby red hair, those peridot green eyes, shining with sweet innocence. Her arms called to him, and he ascended the stairs and let his love envelope him in her arms.

And if anyone had watched this glorious reunion, then they would not have seen the stairway to heaven, or the figure in the sky, welcoming arms open. No, what they would've seen was a desperate, handsome young man, with nothing to live for, stare at the sun then step over the edge of the cliff.

* * *

**My gosh this was depressing to write…In case you didn't get what happened, here's a simplified story:**

**Introduction, description of the cliff. One side faces East, other side faces West, the actual tip points to the South, and so you come onto the area from the North. I wanted both sunrise and sunset, so yeah…**

**Richard and Kori's one year anniversary. However, this is also they day that she…uhh…well, kicks the bucket, sadly. **

**Richard, depressed on the cliff, missing Kori. Looking at what would've been his anniversary present and the wedding ring.**

**Richard first brings Kori to the cliff, only 12 years old. **

**Richard: depressed. Sun set.**

**Richard proposes to Kori. I'm sure we can all guess what the answer was… ;)**

**Richard: depressed. Night time. **

**Richard has his first kiss with Kori after admitting that he liked her. Aged 13.**

**Richard: depressed and falls asleep. **

**Nightmare! Richard dreams that he is with Kori on the cliff, then a stone staircase appears and she goes up it, ignoring him as he tries to follow. But the weather takes a turn for the worse as the waves get him when she reaches the top and is lost a second time. **

**Richard wakes up, depressed, and sees a glorious staircase. He descends it, eager to get back to his deceased love, when in reality he just walked off a cliff. Ah well, at least he died in hope. **

**So yeah! Hope you, um…enjoyed it. Man this was short…ah well, never mind. Any questions, complaints, constructive criticism then review! And blunt insults with no point/flames…then I don't want to hear them. Review please! I want to see what you guys thought! **

**Peace out! \\/**


End file.
